


White Makeup

by Rammboy



Series: Rammstein One Shots [8]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Makeup is often used to hide things, but here it will reveal something, a new love to be precise, for everyone's joy.Basically Oliver and Schneider kissing and Doom getting makeup on his face because of that.Inspired bythis picture ;)
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Series: Rammstein One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	White Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in my new one shot :)  
> As soon as I saw the picture, I knew I had to write something about it. Sorry it's not that good ^^' I mean, it's 1am now so I'm dead xD
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy :D

Oliver stood dumbfounded in front of the drummer as the others were getting on stage, "I mean, not tonight, but maybe we could try on the next show," the drummer reassured, "What do you think?" 

Oliver didn't know what to answer. 

First, let me explain you the context of the situation. You see, our dear drummer asked if he and Oliver could do something together during the show, like kissing or cuddling like Paul and Richard usually did. 

"Paul and Reesh got something with each other, Till and Flake as well. We are the only ones who don't do anything," Schneider had argued. This suggestion had left our bassist in a blushing mess. Fortunately, his face and body were covered in white for the show so Doom didn't notice anything. 

Oliver looked away. He wasn't against it, at the contrary. The problem was that he might have a little crush on the blue eyed drummer. Since he didn't think that the other was being serious, he hesitated, "Um… Are you serious…?" He felt dumb for asking this question but it was the only thing that came to his mind. Christoph gave him a slightly sad look. 

"Of course I am, it would be fun to have our things as well… I mean… The kiss doesn't have to mean anything. It's just for the show," he answered, thinking it would reassure Oliver. It did the perfect opposite. The bassist only felt a pang of sadness in his heart.  _ It's just for the show…  _ Schneider was nearly playing with Oliver's feelings, but he didn't know so the younger man wasn't mad at him. He let out a sigh. 

"Um… I'll see after the show alright? Sorry…" He apologized by reflex, "I-I'm not used to it and--" 

"Ollie Ollie," Schneider's hand reached his shoulders to calm him down, "Don't worry, I understand," he said in a calm and soft voice, "It's okay, take all the time you need, I know you aren't comfortable with that kind of things," a gentle smile appeared on his face, "That's why I asked you, for you to choose. Now let's go rock the stage," he patted the bassist's shoulder and pulled away, grabbing his drumsticks and climbed behind his drums. Oliver was left in his thoughts. He took his bass walked on the stage, at Doom's right, on his usual spot. He had to focus on his playing, his crush had to wait. 

~~~~~

The band walked backstage after bowing at the crowd. Paul and Richard were in the front, arms wrapped around each other as they were happily chatting. After them, were Till and Flake, complimenting each other on their playing and acting. And finally, they were followed by Schneider and Oliver, who were silent. The bassist was buried deep in his thoughts about the drummer, and Schneider was anxious, fearing he had scared Oliver away. He looked down and hurried into his changing room. He nearly groaned when Oliver followed him, because  _ of course,  _ they shared the room. 

The drummer took his water bottle and drank like there was no tomorrow. He was a sweaty mess and the show had dehydrated him. He looked discreetly at Oliver, who was doing the same. Doom had to admit that Oliver had a beautiful body. Not too skinny and not too muscular at the same time, it was the perfect balance. Schneider felt dumb for not noticing it sooner. His cheeks heated up, he could feel the obvious blush creeping on his face. He turned away from Oliver and fidgeted with his stuff in his bag. He didn't have anything to do, he just had to leave and decide of he was going to the after-party. A part of his mind was screaming at him to not leave Oliver alone, but another part said that it was okay, that the bassist was often alone, so he wouldn't mind. 

"Are you going to the party?" He turned to Oliver, who froze. 

"Uh…" The younger man scratched the back of his head shyly, "I don't think so… I'm a bit tired," Doom nodded and then his choice was made. He wasn't going to the party. He wanted to stay with  _ him.  _

"Can we talk then?" He blurted out. He didn't know why he did that. Both of the men were sharing the same look, a confused/scared one. 

"Well… Yes. What do you want to talk about?" Oliver walked slowly toward him and leaned against the table. The drummer's anxiety rose up. 

"I… I just wanted to know something… Did I make you uncomfortable with my question? If I did, I swear I didn't mean to, it absolutely wasn't my goal to--" 

"You didn't do anything wrong," Oliver cut off with a sigh, "It was me, I… I didn't react in the good way. It's just that… I want to, but something is preventing me to do it…" Doom was confused. Did the bassist have a girlfriend and he forgot it? 

"Oh… Maybe you have a girlfriend… I mean, Richard and Paul too, but I understand that you feel like you would be cheating on her in some ways," the bassist shook his head, smiling slightly. 

"Oh no I'm single, single Pringle as young people say nowadays," they both chuckled at that. Christoph felt relieved. He didn't know why, but he just felt it. Was he jealous of Oliver's relationships? That was weird, because he never minded them before. Why was he paying so much attention to them now?! "It's something else…" He went serious as he looked down, "I can't tell you about it," that definitely attracted the drummer's curiosity. 

"You spoke too much Ollie," he grinned, his anxiety vanishing a bit. Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes in a fake annoyed way.  _ Of course I did,  _ he thought. Everything was enough for Schneider's curiosity, since he was quite mysterious and didn't share his thoughts a lot. Doom was now standing in front of him, his hands on his hips, a cheeky grin in his lips. The bassist could have kissed this smile away if he wasn't that shy, "So? What is it?" The taller man sighed. 

"I… I like someone…" He felt his face suddenly becoming hot as the smaller man raised a brow. Schneider couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.  _ He's not gay you dumbass,  _ he thought, a bit painfully. 

"Ooh do I know her?" Oliver chuckled and shrugged. 

"Maybe, maybe not," he answered and Christoph playfully hit his arm. 

"You little shit," he chuckled, "No seriously, maybe I can help you," he winked at him. The bassist nearly chocked on his spit because of that stupid wink. Doom was so cute!  _ Urgh control yourself Riedel.  _ He scratched the back of his neck and sighed again. 

"He-she doesn't like me,"  _ Fuckkk why did you say 'he'???  _ The younger man panicked internally. Doom noticed the mistake but didn't point it out, even if that excited him. Ollie could like boys as well?! Hell yeah! 

"I'm sure she does, everyone likes you!" The taller man shook his head.

"You know that's far from the truth," he crossed his arms to his chest. The drummer pouted. 

"Oh come on you know you are lovable! I mean, who wouldn't dare the tall and handsome bassist from Rammstein?" Schneider was really meaning it when he said 'tall and handsome'. 

"I-I'm not handsome, you are." 

Both of them froze at that. Oliver was panicking like mad. He looked down at his feet, his eyes wide opened. His body began to shake as the silence was crushing them. Christoph was repeating Oliver's sentence in his mind again and again. So the bassist thought he looked good. That was nice to hear, but in that context… 

"Um… I-Is it me…? The person you like?" He tried. If the answer was no he knew he could go to the party and drink to death until he passed out. He already had his escape plan. He shyly looked up at Oliver, who gulped and slowly nodded. Doom let out a quiet gasp, which made the younger man panic. 

"B-But it's okay if you don't like me back, you don't have to it's fine, I don't expect you to feel the sa-" 

Oliver was cut off by lips falling onto his. He froze and let Schneider put his hands on his waist. The drummer's lips were soft and wet, certainly from the water he drank earlier. It was pleasant, even if Oliver was too shocked to kiss back. The older man pulled away slowly, looking down. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--" 

"I liked it," Oliver cut him off, "It just took me by surprise, but I definitely want to do it again," he was feeling a bit less shy, all of sudden, not knowing why of course. Christoph looked up with a hopeful smile drawing itself on his lips. 

"Really?" The bassist nodded, smiling as well. His heart was beating so fast right now, it felt good to be in love, "Can I?" the drummer leaned in a bit and earned a hum in response. He slowly planted his lips on Oliver's, and hummed gently when the taller man began kissing him back. It felt good, Oliver was loving it. His heart was bursting, a wave of emotion crashed over him and he deepened the kiss. Doom didn't mind, absolutely not. He tightened his grip on Oliver's hips and kissed him harder. The bassist felt the smaller man's tongue licking his lips, asking for entrance. He gladly parted his lips so his tongue met the other. He let out a small moan of pleasure as their tongue danced with each other. He felt himself shudder as Schneider's lips explored his mouth. It felt so good, he didn't know he could feel strong emotions like this, it was the first he felt how much in love with someone. 

After a while, they pulled away out of breath, Oliver bursting of love and affection for the drummer, who was panting and smiling warmly at him. The bassist's look dropped onto his lips. They were covered in white make up. He fought back a laugh, not wanting the drummer to notice it. It was fun to see. 

"I… I love you Ollie," the bassist felt was as red as a tomato under his white make up. He leaned down shyly to peck the smaller man's lips. 

"I love you so Chris," he answered truthfully. He meant everything he was saying. 

"Maybe it's a bit too soon but… Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Oliver's mouth fell open. He didn't think it would be that fast, but it was fine, he didn't want to wait either. He nodded, a smile forming on his face. 

"Of course I do," he felt so happy as the words left his mouth. Schneider was happy too. He didn't know he could feel this way about the bassist, but maybe he had hidden it in the past so himself wouldn't even have noticed it. 

"God thank you," he quickly said and pushed his lips onto Oliver's, to show him all his happiness and love. The bassist gladly kissed back, smiling into the kiss, "Do you want to spend the night with me?" He asked shyly.

"We share the room remember?" Oliver grinned and Christoph rolled his eyes. 

"Of course smart-ass but… Like… In the same bed… Not obviously cuddling but laying on the same bed," he scratched the back of his head, feeling dumb and awkward. The bassist chuckled gently at him. 

"We can cuddle if you want to, I would love to," Doom's eyes lighten up and he smiled widely. 

"Great! Now let's tell the others that we won't stay," Oliver nodded and followed his boyfriend out of the room, trying to not laugh. He couldn't wait to see the others' reaction when they will see the white make up smeared all over Schneider's lips. Oliver could feel an empty space of make up on his own lips, so that meant it was really obvious that they kissed. He grinned as they reached their bandmates, "Hey Till," the drummer greeted, "Just saying that Ollie and me won't stay here tonight," Till was smiling, clearly holding back his laughs, "What?" Doom asked, his hands on his hips. Richard, Flake and Paul walked toward them and Paul bursted out in laughter. Oliver was trying so hard to not laugh or he would be discovered by Doom, "What are you laughing at?" Richard giggled, Flake joining him. Schneider was confused and he didn't like it. 

"Did you two kiss?" Flake asked, still giggling. The drummer shook his head in a defensive way. He didn't want to tell them yet. 

"Are you sure?" Richard snorted. 

"Yeah I'm sure why?" Paul laughed harder, tears rolling down his eyes. 

"You've got make up all over your mouth!" He pointed at Christoph's lips. The taller man flattened his right hand onto his lips. He had forgotten about it. He turned toward Oliver, whose make up was wiped away on his mouth. That meant everything. The bassist finally laughed along with the others, leaving the drummer blush like a tomato, wipping the makeup off his face. 

"Don't worry Chris we don't mind," Till reassured, chuckling, "Since you two are a thing now, maybe you could do something on stage. Not as extreme as Flake and I but maybe a kiss like Reesh and Paul. It's up to you guys," the singer suggested and the other two nodded. It was fun, since they were thinking about it a little while ago. 

"Thanks guys, we'll think about it," Doom said through his obvious embarrassement and walked back to the changing room, followed by Oliver, "You knew about it right?" He asked the bassist, who scratched the back of his head, looking away innocently. 

"Yes… But please dont be mad it was fun and cute," he quickly added, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't get mad. 

"You really are a little shit, aren't you?" Oliver grinned. 

"I'm your little shit," Schneider playfully rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek before taking off his clothes and hopping in the shower. 

~~~~~

The boys were now back in their hotel room. They were exhausted from the day, and glad of the quietness of the room. They really weren't in the mood to be in the loud ambiance of the party. They wanted to be alone with each other. 

They were now cuddling on the bed, Doom's head resting on Oliver's collarbone. The bassist's strong arms were wrapped around the drummer, pulling him close, "So, do you want to do something on stage?" Schneider asked and Oliver shrugged. 

"Why not? We could kiss. I would love to kiss you in front of thousands of people," the younger man squeezed Christoph. 

"Ooh you aren't as shy as you seem to be," the older man chuckled. Oliver looked away, blushing, "Aw don't be shy, I would love too," Doom pecked the bassist's cheek before burying his head into his boyfriend's neck. Oliver smiled, even if he was a bit flustered, and held Christoph's tighter. 

"Meh I'm not," he suddenly yawned. 

"Maybe but you're tired," Doom chuckled and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted as well. 

"Damn right I am," the bassist yawned again and closed his eyes as well. 

"Good night Love, sweet dreams," Schneider muttered softly. 

"Night Love," and with that, Oliver finally fell asleep, his heart full of love and affection for the man lying against him. 


End file.
